


Marked in Red

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Moshe Hazzan [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a few months after Julius's death, Moshe deals with the anniversary of a certain boat incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked in Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a dialogue prompt meme on tumblr, in response to Chyrstis's request for 'Moshe/Troy - none of it makes any sense'.

Troy opened his eyes as the first rays of dawn peeked through the bedroom blinds. He turned and reached for Moshe, only to find him gone.

Then, he remembered what day it was.

 _Damn_.

Opting to skip breakfast, he took a quick shower, ran a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. He tossed on a pair of jeans and a plain gray hoodie. Best not to draw any unnecessary attention. 

He left the apartment and after a brisk walk,  found Moshe exactly where he expected—sitting on the steps of the old church. He was hugging his knees and staring absently into the street.

Troy sat down silently beside him.

Moshe didn’t look over, but after a moment, he said softly, “Thought you didn’t want to be seen together in public for a while.” 

"Yeah, I know that’s what I said. But it’s not important right now." Troy scanned their surroundings and despite the numerous passersby milling about, he wrapped an arm around Moshe’s shoulders."You okay?"

"What d’ya reckon?" He turned to Troy with red, bleary eyes. "You know what today is."

Troy knew all too well. It was an anniversary permanently burned into his memory. He’d never forget the night he got the call about the explosion. “If you’d rather be alone, I understand…”

"No. Stay." Moshe put a hand on his knee. "Please." 

Troy glanced around nervously. Still, he made no move to push Moshe away. 

"None of it makes any sense." Moshe stared off into the distance again, as if he was searching for something. "I did everything he ever asked of me. I’d have done anything. So why didn’t he have the slightest shred of faith in me? He was content enough to make me his bloody attack dog, obeying his commands. Told me I’d impressed him." He scoffed and threw a pebble at the sidewalk. "What a load of rubbish. The man didn’t even think I deserved a fighting chance to walk away with my life."

"Mo, I swear to you, if I’d had any idea Julius was capable of—" 

"I know." Moshe sighed. "I know." 

Troy wanted to reach out and magically touch the sadness out of Moshe’s face. He wanted to resurrect Julius just to kick his ass. He wanted to go back in time and do everything differently. But none of that was an option. “What can I do?” he asked. 

Moshe gripped his thigh harder and there was a desperation in his voice. “Tell me he was wrong about me.”

Without hesitation, Troy took Moshe’s hand and led him up the stairs, ducking under an archway and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

"He was wrong," Troy whispered, holding him close.

"Yeah?" Moshe asked, his body shaking.

"Yeah. Think about it. Without you, Gat would be dead. Stilwater would be under the thumb of those sleazy fucking gangs, that scumbag Vogel, or something worse. And I’d be… I mean, I wouldn’t be—"

Moshe cut him off with a kiss, grabbing the front of his hoodie and pushing him back against the cold, stone wall. “Thanks,” he murmured, pulling back. “I mean it.” 

Troy caressed Moshe’s cheek with his hand, and while the gesture didn’t make the sadness in his expression vanish, it visibly lessened it. “You eat yet?”

Moshe shook his head. “Nah. Not really hungry, though.” 

Troy brushed his lips over Moshe’s again. “You gotta try my blueberry pancakes.” 

"Are you talking about actual food now, or referencing some obscure sexual euphemism involving police?" Moshe smiled, and it nearly carried to his eyes.   
  
Troy groaned, but returned the smile reflexively. “Breakfast, you jackass. But hey, if you, uh… got some other ideas for after we eat, I got no plans today.” 

"Good." Moshe kissed him once more, then released his grip on the hoodie. "I could use the distraction." 


End file.
